


Sensory Overload

by the_nerdy_hermit



Series: Peter Parker One-Shots [4]
Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Cindy Moon is a good bro, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Precious Peter Parker, Sensory Overload, Sick Peter Parker, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 20:23:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21105464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_nerdy_hermit/pseuds/the_nerdy_hermit
Summary: Peter has a sensory overload in school and no one knows what to do.





	Sensory Overload

Peter knew from the moment that he got up that morning it wasn't going to be a good day for him. When he awoke he already had a minor headache and he could hear the people in the kitchen more clearly than he could on any other day. It wasn't too much of a noticeable difference so Peter decided not to mention it to anyone. That was a big mistake.

Peter then left for school after saying goodbye to everyone acting like nothing was different because he apparently forgot that school was one of the most overstimulating places even for non-enhanced people.

As it was Happy's day off today Peter had to take the subway to school. Usually, he didn't mind this as before he lived at the tower that was how he got to school. He had now gotten used to lifts with Happy so he forgot how many people there would be which made him underestimate that amount of noise he was exposed to.

He could hear every person's heartbeat on the train now and it wasn't good. The lights in the carriage became slightly blinding so he had to squint a bit to see. He could also feel his clothes scratching against him but he still decided not to mention anything. He didn't want to worry the others over anything. He thought that this was the worse that it could be. Boy was he wrong.

Peter had managed to get to second period before it became unbearable. He curled in on himself resting his forehead on the desk. He clamped his eyes shut and pressed his heads against his ears begging for the noise to stop. He began shaking and crying alerting everyone to his predicament.

Ned and Mj weren't in his class with Peter so no one in there knew what was happening and what to do. Everyone started to panic a bit not knowing how they could help there classmate. Cindy taking the initiative walked closer to Peter and crouched down so she was level with his face on the desk.

Noticing he was seemingly sensitive to the noise she whispered when she spoke. "Hey Peter I know you're in pain but I'm going to need your help so we can help you. Can you do that?" Peter gave a slight nod in confirmation before she continued. "Ok, what should I do? Is there anyone I need to call?."

Cindy reached into his bag and pulled out his phone bringing it up to her face she was about to ask for a password when Peter said "activate SO protocol" in a small whisper that only Cindy could here.

The phone rang a couple of times before a male voice answered through the phone. "Hey Pete, are you all right? What is going on?"

Cindy then replied to the mystery man with an unsure voice. "Hello, I'm one of Peter's classmates, Cindy. Peter doesn't look so good. He is closing his eyes and trying to block out the sound with his ears. What should we do?"

"Ok just turn off any lights, screens and close the blinds. Then everyone in your classroom must remain silent till I get there to pick Peter up. That is the best thing you can do for him right now."

"Ok, sir thank you. Please come quickly we are all worried about Peter. Goodbye."

"Bye."

The class then all followed the man's instructions waiting for him to arrive. It only took five minutes for the said man to get to their classroom and it was none other than Tony Stark himself. He went straight over to Peter and placed some earbuds in his ears and glasses on his face. After doing this Peter seemed to visibly relax a bit. Tony then led Peter out the classroom without a word except a small thank you to Cindy for helping Peter.

Peter didn't return the next day at school. Everyone in their classroom was worried for him but it was mainly Cindy as she was the closest out of all of them to Peter and she saw up close how much pain he was in. When he came back after missing a day everyone was relieved and went up to him saying they were glad he was back. When Cindy saw him she ran up to him and gave him a massive hug saying how happy she was that he was ok and back to normal. She also warned him not to scare her like that again. After that experience, Cindy and Peter became closer friends and hung out a lot more after that.


End file.
